Generally, an image sensor generates at least one of a voltage or a current based on a photo-diode. For example, a photo-diode collects at least one of electrons or holes from light entering the image sensor, and the image sensor generates the voltage or current accordingly. However, a silicon interface often generates at least one of electrons or holes that are not associated with the light entering the image sensor, such as dark current or white pixel noise, for example.